Werewolf vs Werepanther
by Nekoichi
Summary: Ichigo is a renowned Demon Hunter known as the Reaper. However during his new assignment he gets a bit too caught up in his unintentional growing relationship with a Werewolf and a Werepanther! YAOI Warning! Starrk X Ichigo/Grimmjow X Ichigo
1. The Reaper

**Werewolf vs. Werepanther**

**Summary: Ichigo is a renowned Demon Hunter known as the Reaper. During his new assignment however he gets a bit too caught up in his unintentional growing relationship with a Werewolf and a Werepanther!**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

***This is set in an AU, during the Sengoku Period of Japan***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**Starrk X Ichigo/Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Were vs. Were : Chapter 1**

''Please, Can anybody help us! Someone!'' An old man was on his knees begging in the middle of a dusty road, next to his daughter who stood next to him. It was late afternoon and the village tavern was beaming with thugs and hunters. They were snickering as they stared at the old man who traveled from a neighboring village.

''Please-''  
>He was cutoff as he sputtered when a cup of wine was splashed on him. ''Father!'' The girl rushed to his side.<p>

''Get lost old man, if you got no mone', then we ain't gonna help ya!'' A tall mall wearing an eye patch grinned from ear to ear as he leaned in the tavern doorway. ''Crawl back to yer village, that is, if it's still there!'' The rest of the men cackled a laugh as the old man hung his head. The girl next to him glared at them, ''You're nothing but a bunch of thugs!'' She screamed at them.

The tallest male seethed his laughing and glared right back at the girl, ''That's so?''  
>''Yeah! All the Espada does is turn a blind eye, and you call yourself hunters!''<p>

The long raven haired male then looked at the drenched old man, ''Oi old man, giv' us yur girl, and we'll help ya out.'' The girl froze in horror while the men whistled approvingly.

''My daughter...'' The old man slowly raised his head and blinked at his daughter, ''Momo...''

''Father, don't think of such things...we can find another way to help the village...'' The old man began to cry silently as his daughter hugged him.

''No deal then.''

''Still nothing but a prude as usual Nnoitora.''All the men turned and faced a male standing up from his seat in the tavern. He wore a sandy colored cloak and a hood, shielding his face as he passed the men and stepped outside.

He stood before the girl and her father, who looked up at him in slight fear mixed with hope. ''I'd be happy to help you.'' The stranger removed his hood to reveal shocking orange hair. Everyone gawked at the attractive young teen with honey brown eyes.

''You're...you're the Reaper!'' The old man exclaimed and gaped up at the teen who blinked in confusion, ''Is that what their calling me nowadays?'' He laughed a little return and Momo slightly blushed.

''The Reaper, while I'll 'e damn!'' Nnoitora openly leered at the male who glanced back over his shoulder to glare at him. ''Now I kno' why Aizen so interested in ya'.'' The strawberry blond's eyes widened and he turned to glare at the tall bastard. ''I'm honored ya' kno' my name, but I aint' get yours yet.''

''Of course, I do research on all the assholes on my to-kill-list.'' The teen said with a dark scowl on his face.

''Hmm, ah so ya the one who killed the old man the other nigh'.'' Nnoitora grinned predatorily as he eyed the teenager up and down. ''Mayb' instead, we should go a fe' round' in bed.''

Said teen was about to draw his oversized sword, but stopped when the Momo stood between them, ''Please sir! Our village will be done for by night fall!'' The Reaper stared at the desperate girl then back to Nnoitora with a sigh. He straightened himself, ''I'm gonna go on ahead, which ways your village?''

Momo's face brightened and she pointed in a direction, ''East from here, the next one over.'' The male nodded and without giving Nnoitora and his lackeys a second glance, he began on his way, leaving out the boarders current village he was in.

''Hey old man!'' The old man cringed as Nnoitora stepped closer, ''What's the Reaper's real name?'' He questioned as he looked down on the trembling old timer''

''I-Ichigo Kuros-saki!''

''Nel!'' An angry woman with short black hair wearing glasses called out to a little girl, whom was hiding in the forest. ''Nel! Come out this instant! I am not going in there to look for you!''

Said girl was huddled behind a boulder, hugging her legs as she bit back her tears, ''NO! Nel wan real mama!'' She screamed back. Her sea green hair covered her large brown eyes as tears began dripping down her cheek.

''You little damn brat! Get your little ass back here and clean the damn kitchen!'' The woman screamed back. At that moment the sun finally gave way to the night. The moonlight reflecting off of something. The woman smirked as she approached it, ''Now now you little bitch, if you come quietly I won't beat you...'' She grabbed onto a tuff of hair ''-too hard! '' She snarled but suddenly froze when she looked into the dead gleaming yellow eyes. Her breath hitched, and her eyes widened in fear as she felt the hot breath of the creature close to her face. ''Ho...Hool..-HOLLOW!-''

Nel jumped in fear as blood splattered over the boulder from the other side and onto her face. Her breathing became more rampant as she felt the presence come closer...but then it was gone. She blinked then on trembling legs crawled to the other side, ''Nana-san...'' Tears rolled down her red cheeks as she stared at the bloody gore remaining of her foster mother. She tore her young eyes away from the mess only to find bloody prints on the ground...leading toward her village!

The young girl panicked, ''HOLLOW! HOLLOW!'' She screamed as she hurried back to her home. She tripped in a stream scraping her leg, but struggled back up and continued running as best she could on her stubby leg. ''HOLLOW!'' She cried out desperately and crashed into something hard.

''W-watch where you're going kid!'' The man screamed, with a more terrified face than angry, he stared past Nel; then ran off as quickly as he came. Nel stood up quickly and realized her surroundings, she was back in her village, it was a flamed, and down the center of the torn houses was a large creature. Its head was like the shape of a boomerang, bone like. Its body, skinny and sharp claws as it walked on two feet. Slaughtering villagers left and right.

Suddenly it was upon a young boy, his eyes widened in fear and shock as his legs refused to move. ''RIN-CHAN!'' Nel screamed and cried out as the boy cowered in fear, the hollow raised it claws to strike the human. But a sudden wind buffeted them both, the boy blinked through his fingers as blood dripped drown what was left of the hollow's arm. Nel almost stopped breathing as she stared at the figure now a few feet behind the hollow and Rin.

The hollow suddenly roared in pain then turned around to face the person responsible. In front of the now discarded appendage stood the Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, who smirked in the face of death.

''Times up...''

**LINE**

**So what do you guys think so far? This idea has been playing around in my head for a while so I decided to create the ultimate rivalry. =^ w ^= Starrk vs. Grimmjow, who will succeed! Please Review to fuel my muse!**


	2. Travel Companions

{Review Replies}

Feline Wings: Don't worry about it, it's just one of those common hollows you see in the anime most of the time kk :o

.sora. : Thx, well here's the next chapter :3

Starrk X Ichigo/Grimmjow X Ichigo

Were vs. Were : Chapter 2

Is he really a human?

Nel swallowed dryly, her heart thumped loudly as she watched in great awe. Her world seemed to slow down for her as she watched the stranger bring down judgment on the demon hollow, while a drizzle washed over the village, dowsing the flames. Black blood sprayed into the air as she blinked, her mind returning to its senses.

Rin scrambled back as the carcass of the demon fell to the ground near him. His body was trembling from shock and relief. Nel hurried over and hugged her childhood friend, but he was too busy staring up at his savior.

''Thank you so much...uh...''

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' The orangette said with a slight smile as he removed the blood from his oversized sword with a quick flick; then re-sheathed it behind his back.

''Uh right.'' Rin got to his feet and dusted himself off with his free hand while the other held Nel. Nel shyly looked at the newcomer, her eyes always wondering to his unusual hair. ''My name is Rin, and this is Nel.'' He introduced themselves before taking Ichigo's hand. ''Come! We must get you out of this rain.'' He said hastily as he dragged Ichigo along. The taller male didn't mind much as he was led to the shelters nearby that were untouched by the fire.

Nel stirred against Rin's chest, her innocent eyes glancing over towards the forest. They connected with a pair of sharp cyan blue eyes. They seemed to be calculating and studying the group... Then disappeared just like that. Nel was too cold and exhausted to care; maybe it was some wild animal. So she didn't say anything about it as the three entered a house.

''Thank you! Thank you so very much!'' Turns out the old man that came to the Espada's for help-but was denied, was the chief of the village. He had feared for his residence so he needed outside help to finally put an end to the hollow that was feeding on innocent lives. He was on his knees, praising Ichigo with great respect. Last night he had a feast prepared and allowed Ichigo to stay the night in the most luxurious bed room still available. Now the old timer and the remaining members of the village were seeing Ichigo off as the warm morning sun began to rise.

''You are quite an amazing man. And you deserve your title as the Reaper.'' The chief praised even more as he got to his feet. Ichigo frowned a bit, not liking how much over credit he was receiving.

''Here is your payment.'' The chief handed him a sack of coins, along with a basket filled with bread, meat and fruit, the villagers had put together in thanks for saving them.

Ichigo accepted the payment, but blinked in confusion as Momo approached him. She was wearing a wedding kimono and smiling softly, her cheeks reddening. ''Oh Ichigo-san, I decided I want my Momo to marry to you. I want you to allow her to travel with you on your journey, and make lots of grandchildren for me-''

''I can't accept marriage at the moment...or her either...'' Ichigo gave a nervous laugh, and now it was the chief's turn to frown.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes sir, you have a lovely daughter. But this is a journey I must travel alone.'' The orangette said truthfully and the elder nodded.

''Very well. We all still wish you luck on your journey.'' Ichigo smiled as he scanned over the crowd of villagers, but he didn't find the familiar faces of the two children he saved the last night.

When he asked the villagers about them, they said that Rin and Nel were orphans. Especially Nel, her step mother's body was found near the forest entrance where the hollow had decapitated her.

Ichigo sighed before waving goodbye, then began to make his way out of the village. His destination was still clear. He needed to travel to Las Noches. It's a rumored place, few believe it exists, but it is hidden deep within the territories of Hueco Mundo. Literally the breeding grounds, and where all hollows originate from, so it is said...

''Ow!'' Ichigo blinked out of his thoughts then turned around on the path he was traveling south of the village. His eyes widened a little as he stared at Nel, holding one her legs and on the brink of crying. While Rin tried to sooth and reassure her.

''What are you guys doing here?''

Rin jumped, ''Ah! Oh no! You weren't supposed to see us...'' Nel finally stopped sniffling from where she had tripped. ''Itsygo!'' The girl shot up, and ran over to the Reaper and tackled him in the stomach. The orangette staggered a little, but returned Nel's hug, ''Uh...well, Nel wanted to go with you and all...and I didn't want to be left in the village alone...so we followed you...we're so sorry!'' Rin exclaimed in slight panic.

Ichigo sighed, ''You have to return back to your village, now!'' He said sternly. If he couldn't allow a woman to come along, then why the hell would he allow children?

''No!'' Nel cried into Ichigo's chest, ''Nel doesn't wanna go back! Nel like Ichigo! Nel wanna stay with Ichigo! '' Fat globs of tears streamed from the girls eyes as she clung even harder onto Ichigo's clothing.

Ichigo groaned in annoyance, he can't possibly deal with this right now. He glanced down his path and noticed a fork in the road. The left turn would most definitely keep him on the correct pathway he wants. But the left led to a village called Karakura. His home town, that alone was a three day trip, but less dangerous than the right path. Last time he visited his place was about four months back.

''Fine...'' He sighed in defeat and Nel cheered happily while Rin smiled. ''But at the next village, you guy will stay there...start over with your lives...but whatever you, do don't follow me again. Got it?'' Nel stiffened and frowned.

''But-''

''No buts or I'll take you back to your own village right now. Besides, I know some really nice people that can take care of you, ok?'' Nel puffed up her cheeks, and looked away from the older male. While Rin reluctantly agreed, it seemed fair enough.

With that, the three took the left path instead. Oblivious of the cyan blue eyes watching from the shadows of a nearby tree.

LINE

Oh my it seems our dear strawberry is being watched, I wonder by who! ^ w ^ Please Review to fuel my muse for the next chapter.


	3. Visiting

{Review Replies}

Feline Wings: YAY! For Grimm Time! :D

**Starrk X Ichigo/Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Were vs. Were : Chapter 3**

Renji sighed as he continued to gather potatoes and dump them into a basket next to his feet. He was a farmer's son, nothing special, but some people think more of him. They think he was nothing but a punk and a weirdo because of the way he looks. Renji is about 6 feet up, fit and muscular, had crimson red hair tied back with a bandana. But the most shocking feature he has is the many strange pattern tattoos littered all over his body. Even on his eyebrows, his skin was tainted with black sinful lines but Renji, himself didn't care. He liked them and that's all that mattered.

Before the teen could continue back to his work, he stopped as he saw something in the distance, something bright and orange? ''Renji! Renji it's me, you dumbass!'' Renji squinted his eyes a little and peered ahead as two figures came into view. Orange hair caught his eyes.

''Ichigo...ICHIGO!'' The redhead quickly dropped the potatoes he held, and promptly tripped over his basket before he hurried over to the two figures, particularly his childhood friend. Renji finally came to a stop and smirked as more sweat then before gathered on his skin. What do you expect? He was outside in the middle of the day, picking vegetables in a wide field. He caught his breath for a few seconds, his hands on his knees as he looked up at Ichigo with a big grin. ''So how have you been?'' Ichigo smiled genuinely as Renji stood up straight.

''I got a tan if that's what you're implying.'' The redhead flexed, he currently had no shirt on, so his tattoo marks as far as the eye can see, sweat beads trailing downward. Ever since Renji turned 12 years of age, he realized he had developed feelings for the younger orangenette. But unfortunately, he was too oblivious to notice his love for him and constant flirting which Ichigo rubs off as joking. But then again, Renji doesn't want their friendship to end in disaster.

''Not that stupid, I meant with, ya know...'' he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively, Renji sighed. Of course, he cracks one joke about how Rukia was kinda cute because she was really short, and he still thinks that he secretly likes her. Renji gave a cracked smile and pretended to feel embarrassed, shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care for it too much. Which he didn't.

Ichigo chuckled to himself until Renji's eyes settled on the boy standing next to the orangenette, he seemed timid, and had short brown hair with a small pony tail above his forehead. ''Oh right, this is Rin, he's from another village, but he and Nel wanted to travel with me for a while.'' Rin smiled a little and gave Renji a curt nod.

''Hm? Who's Nel-'' before Renji could finish his question he suddenly felt something tackled him in his stomach, he fell backward and fell on his ass as he held his abdomen. He glared up in mild shock at a young girl with green hair standing in front of Ichigo protectively.

''Nel not let yuu hur Itsygo!'' She said loudly as she frowned with anger, fear and something else, Ichigo gave a nervous smile then looked to Renji, ''Renji, this is Nel, she's from the same village as Rin. She's a little clingy, and has a bad habit of head butting people...'' Renji continued to give the girl the stink eye before he finally got back to his feet.

''Don't worry little twerp, there are far more scarier things around the village now.'' Renji said in a monotone voice which made Ichigo scowl slightly, ''And what is that supposed to mean?'' Renji gave him a faraway look but answered the other anyways.

''We've had a recent string wolf attacks...'' Ichigo's eyes widened and suddenly he was off running past the redhead toward his home town village, leaving Nel, Rin and Renji behind. Rin gave Renji a worried look, ''What do you mean?''

''It means just what I said... Recently a specific wolf pack has been hunting our livestock, but only about two months ago, they've went from feeding on cattle and chicken to attacking stray villagers and eating them alive...''

######

Ichigo came to a halting stop in front of his house, he hasn't step foot in it for about four months, and after hearing what Renji told him he had a dying need to check on his family's safety. He quickly knocked on the door, his heart thumping in his chest and his palms getting hot as he clenched them, he just couldn't-he couldn't lose another person that was close to him! The door suddenly swung open a moment later.

''ICHIIIGOOOO!'' An over zealous man with black hair and a hulking body tackled the stunned demon hunter to the ground. ''Hmm! What's this, my dear son has been slacking off-!'' The male's face was quickly introduced to Ichigo's fist then kicked in the gut so he could get back on his feet.

''Stupid goat face! Stop acting like such an idiot already!'' Ichigo was pissed, how the hell could he even call this guy his father...either way, he was relieved to know he was ok. Despite that, the orangenette proceeded to enter the small home and lock his dumb father outside. He quickly moved along the smooth wooden floor and slid open several wooden frames, searching the house for his sisters. When he came to the kitchen he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Yuzu was boiling a pot over a fire while Karin was sitting on a mat, going through some papers.

Ichigo blinked when he took a closer look at the papers, his artwork collection he hid in his room that no one was supposed to know about! ''Karin what the hell!'' Ichigo frantically swiped away the papers, blushing slightly because his sister had seen his art. Karin gave him a smirk while Yuzu looked over at us in surprise. ''Ichi-nii! Your home!'' The blond of the twins smiled happily, forgetting the pot and hurried over to Ichigo to give him a hug.

''Uh right, hey guys.'' Ichigo smiled back then when Yuzu released him, he gathered the rest of his painting and neatly piled them in his hand. ''Ichi-nii, will you stay for dinner this time?'' Yuzu asked with a pleading look, he knew he couldn't resist. ''Yeah, I'll even tell you what I've been up to, too.'' I smirked and Yuzu giggled before giving Ichigo an ok, and returning to her cooking.

Ichigo shot Karin a stern look, but the pre-teen seemed un-phased, so he continued back toward his room while Karin left to open the door for Isshin who was outside crying like a kicked puppy.

Ichigo plopped down on his futon on his room floor, looking around at the small stool and tables in his room along with some of his painting on the walls, the small window near him that allowing a small breeze to flow into his space. He peeked out through it, looking down from the second floor of his house. Gazing off as he looked at the sun which was all ready in the process of setting. He glanced back into his room when he heard someone knock on his room door. He had no need to have his guard up in his on room, since his trusty Zangetsu was always nearby.

''Come in.'' Ichigo immediately recognized Renji who was scowling lightly, ''I knew you would run here first.'' The redhead smirked a little and Ichigo snorted.

''Whatever, where's Rin and Nel?''

''They're down stairs being swooned over by your pop and sisters.'' Ichigo sighed, at least he knew he could leave those two here in the village. His dad would take them in a heartbeat if he explained what happened back in their village. But then again...his own home village was having some problems, ''Renji...earlier...what you said, do you think there's a reason why the wolves started attacking humans?'' Renji blinked, then shook his head, ''It just kinda happened one day is all...and we still have plenty of livestock even though we try and keep them away from it...they always manage to get into it anyways. Like they're almost as smart as us...''

''Or maybe someone as smart as us is in charge of them...'' Ichigo mumbled, and Renji frowned at him in confusion before shaking his head. ''Whatever, just be downstairs for dinner in a few, got that?''

''Tch, it's my house, go ask Rukia for some grub!''

''It's not as good as your sister's cooking!'' he cackled then left the room, closing the door after him. Ichigo smiled to himself before returning his gaze outside again. His eyes landing on the patch of wood just outside the village boundaries. His eyes narrowed when he caught moment, a flash of gray? He looked closer, but whatever it was was gone. He sighed to himself, ''I must being loosing my mind...''

But there was no doubt about it...he felt like he was being watched...

LINE

**Hmm but the question is WHO is watching you Ichigo T w T *smirk* Please Review!**


	4. Friends

{Review Replies}

EgotisticalxTurtle: Thx, and I know my grammer suck , I'm still looking for a good Beta, if you or any one out there has any good suggestions, please pm me!

Feline Wings: Sorry about that, it's nice of you to point it out, thx :D

.sora: *le gasp!* I won't spoil it though /

Yokiryuu: Well now you can find out! With out further ado, the next chapter!

**Starrk X Ichigo/Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Were vs. Were : Chapter 4**

''H-hello.'' Orihime cautiously stepped out onto the steps of her backdoor, a melting lit candle in one hand as she looks around. She was only met with silence, she swallowed nervously, looking around once more. Her eyes landed on her herd of prized sheep.

The cotton creatures were huddled together for the night. Orihime smiled sadly. During the summer, she would collect the sheep's cotton and string it into yarn. She was known to have the best sheep around with the softest coats.

Her brother at least left behind a way of living for her. He died in an accident while he went out in the town. Orihime clenched her free hand into a fist at the memories of her brother. She willed herself not to cry as she returned back inside her home.

She had to protect the sheep from thieves before, but now she had to protect them from wolves...

######

''I don't know...'' Ichigo mumbled as he helped Renji collect some ripened tomatoes.

''What do you mean you don't know, Ichigo? You've been gone for months and you still don't have a solid lead?'' Ichigo shrugged making Renji sigh in frustration. ''Listen Ichigo, before you start a war with the Espada, I suggest you to think before you act next time.''

''Kettle calling the pot black.'' Ichigo mumbled to himself as he plucked another ripened tomato. Renji worked on a farm by himself, but Rukia would visit him so much she practically lives there. However, her ever stoic older brother lately doesn't want his little sister near a town where there's been recent wolf attacks.

''Ichigo, when are you gonna just give up this little quest of yours?''

Ichigo glared over at Renji, ''Little quest! Renji I don't think searching for my mother's murderer is such a 'little quest'!''

Renji frowned, worry shadowed in his eyes, ''Ichigo...I didn't mean it that way...'' The red head trailed off. Before he could apologize, the two turn their heads when their names were called.

''Kurosaki-kun! Abarai-kun!'' A cheerful voice called out again from the end of the fields. Three women were standing not far off; one was waving out to them.

''Is that...Orihime?'' Ichigo asked Renji as he used his hand to block out the sun rays.

''Yeah! With Rangiku and Tatsuki.'' Renji answered, actually thanking kami for the distraction.

Rangiku whistled and gave a cat call, making Ichigo blush and Renji chuckle. The redhead couldn't blame them though, Renji himself was currently shirtless, wearing nothing but roughed up gray pants that seemed dirty with dried mud, while his body is covered in sweat. His tribal tattoo's showing off quite nicely.

As for Ichigo he was wearing a now dirtied wife beater with loose shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips, reaching down to his knees. He was sweating as well, with his bangs sticking to his forehead.

Renji smirked, ''Come on, lets see what they want.'' Ichigo sighed a 'fine' then collected his tomato basket, Renji doing the same before they made their way over to the girls.

Ichigo is immediately yanked into a boob-suffocating hug by Rangiku. ''Oh Ichi-chan-I missed you!'' She squealed joyfully.

Ichigo and Renji met Rangiku in their younger days, she was a traveler apparently searching for a lost child. Whom she was separated from after a horrible flood. It's been two years since, she's tried to move on by living in Karakura. But to Ichigo, her story just didn't make sense. On top of that she's seen the young women sneak around the town at night. When Ichigo brought the subject up with Rukia, she only said, 'She must be out drinking and getting banged into a futon somewhere' Rukia and Rangiku never get along much. Not ever since the little raven haired 'princess' accused Rangiku of trying to seduce her older brother. And the amazing thing was that Rangiku didn't deny it.

''You're killing him Rangiku.'' Renji laughed until Tatsuki managed to pull Ichigo away from the voluptuous blond. Rangiku pouted while Orihime gave a warm smile.

Renji watched as the girls began to dive into subjects about what they were up to these past months. Renji mentally paced around, things were always awkward around Orihime and Tatsuki. The two are openly bisexual, and have been dating for almost two months now.

At first he noticed that Orihime actually had an attraction toward Ichigo, ever since they were kids. But when they were old enough, Ichigo rejected her feelings and couldn't see her any more then a friend. Around that time, Orihime's brother died in an accident in town. Sora was helping with constructing of new houses along the main road.

In an attempt to save a kitten off the roof, he slipped and fell off the roof. His head was fractured open along with several other broken bones.

Whenever someone mentions him, Orihime would get seriously unnerved. On top of that, the one she expected to comfort her never did. Instead Tatsuki did, about a year later, Tatsuki finally asked Orihime to be her girlfriend.

In this town, no one discriminates, all sexualities are normal to them. Heterosexual and homosexual, including bisexual.

''Well I have to get going...'' Orihime said softly as she shifted nervously from foot to foot.

''Aww, already? I wanted to go out for a drink tonight, Inoue-chan, I'll be no fun without you!'' Rangiku whined and Tatsuki crossed her arms.

''Oh suck it up already Rangiku, we'll all go tomorrow, right Ichi?'' Tatsuki asked toward the orangette.

Who nodded in return, ''Yeah sure, I'm staying here for another couple of days anyways-so what the hell?'' He agreed before turning to Renji.

''We gotta head back too, Yuzu wanted to make tomato soup for dinner, and it's already noon.''

Tatsuki nodded before taking Orihime's hand gently and going the opposite direction of Renji and Ichigo. Rangiku tagging along, she would most likely going to leave the girls behind to some privacy later.

######

''...Who's out there!'' Orihime called out as she found herself at her back door step again. Something was wrong; the sheep were in a panic, but why?

She had returned home after Tatsuki dropped her off, the first thing she did was get something to drink that would soothe her stomach. She's been quite nauseous lately, and she couldn't get much sleep either.

And now this was happening, she knew something was wrong. The wolves-they've come for her brother's sheep!

The strawberry blond's eyes scanned the field as the sheep scattered, she could see them, dark gray flashes weaving through the grass.

''Baaaa!'' Orihime's heart skips a beat when she sees a full grown wolf leap for a young lamb. Holding it down against the ground, its jaws around its neck.

''No! No-Shoo! Stop! Go away! Leave them alone you beast!'' The blond cried out as she dropped grabbed a large stick and swung it around madly, scaring off the wolf. She quickly dropped the stick as she fell to he knees, bending over the young lamb. It was breathing weakly, but still alive.

''Oh thank kami, your ok-''

''GNNNNRRRRR...''

The teen stiffened, her eyes widened as she slowly looks up in front of her. The wolf was only a yard length away. Snarling viciously, its fangs glistening with saliva, its golden eyes stared at her darkly.

A shiver of fear ran through her as two more wolves appeared from the shadows, the sheep were huddled in fear as several more wolves made their presence known. Orihime watched as some of the pack surrounded the herd.

She glanced over at her only weapon; the stick from before. The wolf before her followed her gaze. She grabbed the weapon as fast as she could, the wolf all ready bolting towards her. She quickly stood up over the lamb, and swung blindly, only for the wood to miss its target. The wolf ducks under the assault, Orihime's eyes widen in shock, then all she could feel is hot white pain.

She falls back, slamming lifelessly on the ground as she bleeds from her throat. The wolf snarling down at her with blood covered chops.

She breathes heavily as her eyes stare pass the wolf...staring off toward the figure that was coming closer. She gave a silent pray, hoping someone would save her. Tears slide down the side of her face as she realizes that her wish won't be granted.

Her eyes meet with a pair of sharp gray blue eyes.

''...'' She smiles, despite her shedding tears as the wolf leaves her body. The figure continues to watch her, she simply smiles, unable to talk...as she bleeds...

LINE

**I am not sorry for this, loloz. But don't worry, if you review you'll find out weither or not Orihime kicks the bucket or not. And how Ichigo will react in the next chapter! Yay! ^ w ^**


	5. The Price

{Review Replies}

SexyBleachGuys: All will be explained in this chapter, I hope T 3T Loloz

Feline Wings: Hmm truth be told I like Orihime but in the anime she can get quite annoying, we'll just have to see what happens to her in this newest installment!

ichilover33: THX, and here you go! :L

**Starrk X Ichigo/Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Were vs. Were : Chapter 5**

It happened too quickly. One moment Ichigo was coming down to breakfeast with Nel riding on his shoulders, before placing her down at the kitchen table.

The next moment, Renji burst through the front door, his face seemed distressed and his eyes filled with panic. Everyone stared at him in bewilderment, wondering what had him so worked up.

''Ichigo! It's Orihime! She's in the village's infirmary!'' the orangette's face paled...like his blood ran cold and the whole world froze for that one critical moment. Without any words, he hurried past Renji, Yuzu and Karin stared after him with worry etched on their face. Isshin frowned deeply while Rin and Nel where confused and scared. Renji quickly hurried after his best friend, Nel tried to follow, but Isshin held her back, shaking his head 'no'. This was something that Ichigo had to handle...

It didn't take long before Ichigo was running up the path to the infirmary, his heart was racing, images running through his head, his imagination getting the best of him. The orangette didn't even bother to look over his shoulders at Renji, who followed him inside the medical home. Inside, the healer was speaking with Rangiku and Tatsuki, the strawberry blond had her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.

''But Unohana-san, we need to see her now! We need to make sure she's ok.'' The busty woman pouted and Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Unohana, the healer, only smiled warmly, even though it had a scary demeanor to it. The healer shook her head now and frowned a little as she stared at the two other females.

''I'm sorry but I can't allow you two back there, only a demon hunter is allowed to see her condition at the moment.''

''A demon hunter! What the hell is a demon hunter gonna do to help her get better?'' Rangiku asked with shock in her voice, Tatsuki seemed just as surprised. Before she could voice her opinion, Ichigo and Renji made their presence known as they approached them.

''Oh good, Kurosaki will you please accompany me...'' The healer asked politely, ignoring the pointed look Rangiku sent her way. Ichigo panted a little as he caught his breath, but nodded the best he could before following the older woman to a back room. Rangiku huffed and continued to fume while Tatsuki sighed and decided to take a seat, Renji frowned, noticing he wasn't invited to the back room either...

Unohana remained quiet as Ichigo stared over Orihime's body, it was perfectly fine besides a few scratched and bruises, but her neck was bandaged up with gauzes and her eyes were still closed. ''I'm afraid she's in a coma...'' Unohana said gravely and Ichigo stiffened as he glanced over at the woman.

''But...how?''

''I am not sure, maybe because she lost too much blood...she was attacked by a wolf.'' Ichigo's heart suddenly skipped a beat and his eyes widened in disbelief. ''But unlike the past wolf attacks, her body was found intact...and most of the time it's a whole pack, they would devour the victim and leave only their clothes and a bloody mess behind''

Ichigo's hands began to tremble, his mind was trying to come up with some sort of answer, but nothing came...some was wrong, like one piece of the puzzle that didn't fit, ''This is...''

''Unheard of, correct, it's also unheard of for a healer to find an abandoned bleeding young woman at the door steps wrapped in fur coats...'' Unohana pointed toward the pile of sheep skins in the corner. ''I believe a demon is the cause of all these unusual attacks, a creature that controls other wolves.'' Ichigo felt knot in his stomach, it was all making sense...

''Whatever happened...they took pity on her...'' Unohana concluded as she reached out and gingerly touched Orihime's bandaged throat.

''Pity!'' Ichigo glared down at the wound angrily, ''They were after her sheep!'' his eyes moved to the sheep furs in the corner of the room that were once prized sheep. The sheep Orihime's been trying to raising on her own ever since her brother died. ''Those bastards, they are no long beast, they are all demons!'' he stormed out the back room, leaving Unohana to look over Orihime's stiff body. Renji looked up from what he was doing when the orangette stepped into the main room again.

''Is she alright!'' Rangiku asked before the red head had the chance too, Ichigo sighed and tried to control his anger.

''She's...ok, she's in a coma right now, but Unohana is sure she'll be fine.'' Ichigo tried to smile a little, at least everyone seemed a bit more relieved now. Ichigo then turned to Renji, ''Hey Renji, can you go back to my place and grab my gear for me?''

The spikey red head raised a tattoo brow, ''What for?''

''I'm going hunting.'' Ichigo said simply.

######

''Fuck...''

''Why did you spare her?'' A female wolf glared daggers at a human male. He was tall and handsome looking, his hair was like a dark brown color, a small goatee rested on his chin. His gray bluish eyes gazed down at the irritated she-wolf before looking away. The human-like being stretched a bit under the tree he was snoozing under, even though it was only late afternoon. ''Answer me!'' The she-wolf snapped and snarled, showing off her fangs, her pink eyes filled with impatience, still the male didn't respond. ''Starrk!''

The said male groaned and turned on his side away from the irritating pup that was supposedly demanding too much from him. ''Hey answer me! You overgrown ass!'' The she-wolf nipped sharply at the male's leg.

''...Stop that...'' Starrk mumbled in annoyance, he sat up slowly, the wolf taking a step back so he could. He yawned loudly before setting his sleepy eyes on the wolf, ''Lillinette, how long are you going to stay that way?'' The she-wolf growled before her body slowly changed in a faint golden glow. In the place of the wolf was a girl, with light blond short hair and pink sharp eyes. Her outfit was quite revealing for someone so young, fur trimmed, but it suited her.

''Well, answer my question.'' the girl growled as she crossed her arms and glared down at the older male. Other wolves were loathing around too, resting or cleaning each other's fur, some tending to pups, while others stared at the two with mild interest.

''...I don't know, I just did.'' The girl snorted, as if not believing the male.

''Yeah right, you should have let them finish her off; stupid human deserved it after what her brother did to us…'' Lillinette mumbled the last part, making Starrk sigh. Memories of a few years ago came to him again, the time when his beloved mate was killed, shot by the human known as Sorin. While four out of five of his pups were discovered and killed the same day, Lillinette was his only surviving pup. When she was old enough to understand, Lillinette wanted to exact revenge but then she found out the human died in an accident... So the next best thing was to lead the pack while he was sleeping and attack the human's younger sister, Orihime. Which also ended in failure thanks to Starrk.

''If you and the other wolves don't stop attacking humans...they will retaliate...worse than before...'' Starrk murmured, Lillinette winced slightly.

''As if! Those humans are weak and as dumb as-''

''He's right ya know,'' A deep voice purred.

Lillinette stiffened, then turned to face the direction the new voice. Starrk followed her gaze up at a branch from a different tree. All the wolves growled menacingly at the intruder hiding in the leaves. The branch shook a little as a pair of sharp cyan blue eyes stared down at them. A large black panther was resting on the tree branch.

''You should respect you elders.'' The panther seemed to chuckle as the girl blushed.

''Shut your mouth fur ball and get out of our territory!'' The blond snapped angrily, the panther stared at her for a moment before looking away and began to lick his paw, ''Hey don't ignore me!''

''Shut up, your annoying...'' The panther glared before turning toward Starrk's direction, ''Anyways, just don't ruin my fun while I'm here, I've got some business with a certain demon slayer.'' The panther seemingly smirked, showing off his rows of fanged teeth. Starrk's gaze hardened for a moment, but he remained silent as the panther rose to its paws and disappeared within the cover of the trees.

''Why that-search for him and make sure he's gone!'' Lillinette growled, the other wolves quickly obeyed and scattered, Starrk couldn't care less at the moment, what his daughter did with the other wolves in the pack. As long as they didn't get hurt, he won't get involved...again...

''A demon hunter...hunh?'' Starrk mused to himself.

**LINE**

**Hmmm I kinda like where this is going loloz. Anywho please tell me what you think and review to feed my burning muse! O w O**

***Also, there is currently a Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary Poll up, to see more visit my profile and vote! The poll will be closed by December 18****th**** 2011!***


	6. Within the Shadows

{Review Replies}

Orion'slover: I know right? Loloz, thx btw!

Feline Wings: Accepts virtual gift :D THX!

SexyBleachGuys: Well sorta, I'll give you a quick down low: Territory. Simple, Grimm own a different territory then Starrk, but in the last chapter Grimm was in Starrk's territory. Starrk was probably to lazy to deal with him so Lillinette decided to instead. And from chapters 1 and 2 Grimm as been stalking Ichigo for a while now XD

**Starrk X Ichigo/Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Were vs. Were : Chapter 6**

Ichigo exhaled nervously, for some reason he couldn't calm his mind, seeing one of his friends on a medical bed like that really shook him a bit. He didn't like it, not for a single damn minute. His fist clenched so much it made his knuckles white, he had to do this, he needed to do this. For Orihime.

''Ichigo...'' the orangette looked up over his shoulder at his father as he joined him outside in front of their home. The older male frowned as he looked his son up, the teen was wearing his slaying clothes, and his large Weapon on his back. ''You don't have to do this...''

Ichigo blinked in surprise, ''What do you mean?''

''I know that a demon is involved in this, and theses wolf attacks but I don't want to risk my only son for this village's sake'' Isshin's voice was gruff and serious, his gaze was hard as he spoke to his son. Ichigo on the other hand was glaring in some what defiance at the older male.

''Bullcrap! They went to far-what if Yuzu or Karin are next!'' Ichigo flared, he was amazingly pissed that his father would even say such selfless things, ''I'm the only Demon Slayer in this are either then those damn Espada, and they charge more then they're worth!'' with that the slayer turned and left, he could feel Isshin's eyes on him as he left toward the direction of the forest, where the village is gated off from the wilderness.

Isshin sighed as he son left, his arms crossing over his firm chest, his mind filled with worry and anxiety, yet he felt proud, proud to be the son of such a strong willed warrior. Although he was plucked out of his thoughts when Yuzu hurried past him, ''Ichi-nii!'' the young blond called after he brother as she hurried to him. Karin stood next to her father as Yuzu approached Ichigo, who had stopped in his tracks.

She held up a nap sack that was wrapped tightly, ''It's filled with food, along with medicine if you get hurt'' she said a bit out of breath, Ichigo for a moment stared then a smile broke across his face. He got down on his knees and hugged his younger sister tightly, she hugged him back. He eyes trying to hold back tears, she knew the hunt would be dangerous and Ichigo could loose his life, but...

''Don't worry Yuzu...I'll come back''

''You promise...'' the girl whimpered as tears finally fell on her cheek, Ichigo leaned away and wipes the liquid from her eyes gently.

''I promise'' with that he took her gift and kissed her on the forehead, he glanced passed Yuzu at Isshin and Karin and gave a curt nod, his father gave one back.

As Yuzu walked back to the house Ichigo felt his chest tightened, he was going up against a demon that has power over other creatures of the same but lesser species, this was no easy task. There are also other demons roaming the forest from the shadows of night, so where he sleeps will be vital.

######

''Urrff!'' Ichigo groaned in alight pain from where he was on the ground, he glanced over his shoulder to see a upturned root from a tree, ''Damn forest...'' he muttered under his breath as he slowly got back to his feet. After a run in with Tatsuki and Renji, he left through the village gate, and has been walking through thick woods for the past two hours. Sure he ran into a demon here and there but they were puny, they even ran away from him in fear.

Not really surprising, some demons that have run in's with humans usually don't get away with some sort of damage, or are even killed. But more powerful demons are more bolder, in this case it was a Wolf demon.

**SNAP!**

Ichigo stiffened as he swung around and looked back at the direction he came from, ''Nothing...'' he muttered, his brows creased in confusion as he ran his fingers through his bright orange locks. He feels like he's being watched...The orangette strains his hearing, picking up a slight sound, similar to a whine...

Ichigo frowned slightly not sure if he should just ignore the sound and keep moving or go back and investigate, if he did go back he might find something useful to the location of the wolf demon.

''Ahhh!'' Ichigo's eyes widen when he heard the sound turn into a cry of pain, ''Help me! It hurts damnit!'' Mind made up and never one to turn down a cry for help, the demon slayer turned tail and ran back the direction he came. Hurrying as quickly as he could as another cry of pain came to his ears, but louder. The orangette stumbled slightly as he came down the slight hill he walked up before. Then came to a sliding stop to catch his breath, ''Hello? Who's there...'' a hesitant and scared voice came, it was close.

Ichigo straightened his back as he looked around then pushed through a bunch of plants in the way of the direction where the voice came from. He finally stepped out into a small circular clearing, blinking in shock at what he finds.

A girl, huddled in fear, wolf eared pressed against her head, and a tail behind her, tears were streaming down her cheeks when she looked up at the human, ''Oh crap...''she murmured and began to trying and scramble away, but winced. He ankle was twisted, Ichigo presumed it happen by her falling. Which is understandable sense there was so many loose roots around the forest.

He approached cautiously, ''Are you ok?'' I won't hurt...''

''Stay away from me human!'' the girl hissed in fear as she tried to get away, Ichigo scowled a this then sighed, guess that the peaceful approach wasn't going to work.

''Ok look, yeah I'm a human, and I'm also a demon slayer, but!-I'm no monster'' the girl stared at him, stunned at his choice of words, ''Now I'm gonna help ya out ok...?'' Ichigo said as he approached her slowly then got on one knee to speak on her level. Ichigo could tell the girl was a wolf demon, and a pretty young one at that, she had light blond hair that seemed green, and strange pink shaded colored eyes. Humans and demons never get along so much so to keep them out the village they would set traps, such as this one. Now the question here was weither the girl was involved with the incidents or not, and why was she out here alone?

She glared at him with suspicion, but slowly nodded, she quickly wiped her tears then scowled back at Ichigo. The orangette smiled a little, ''So what's your name?''

''...Lillinette...''

LINE

**Surprise, surprise! Lilinette has been hurt, and our Ichi is gonna help her out, but will it go smoothly, or end in a disaster? Please Review to find out! U w U**

***by the way, my uploads were late because I have major test coming up and Iv'e been quite caught up in my school work. What a pain. But anywho, wish me luck! O w O***


	7. Meeting of the Panther

{Review Replies}

anime-lover890: Why thankyou, and I somehow hope I'm keeping in character with Lilinette loloz

IILesGeMeAuxII: XD wow, you'll just have to keep reading to find out

SexyBleachGuys: kukuku, one or the other or maybe neither?

Orion'slover: Well I wonder what Lilinette's reaction will be when she finds out Ichi is there to exact revenge for Orihime :}

Narutopokefan: Teachers and h.w. are evil! Anywho here's the next chapter so wait no more!

**Starrk X Ichigo/Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Were vs. Were : Chapter 7**

''Lilinette'' Ichigo repeated, ''Nice name, how about I call you Lily for short?'' the demon slayer suggested and the girl huffed making Ichigo chuckle. ''Right now let's see...'' he mumbled to himself as he gently took hold of the girl's foot. She winced in pain again but Ichigo didn't say anything about it. He looked over the injured ankle and noticed a red mark around it. ''Did you twist your ankle from a human trap or was it the roots that grow out the ground around here?'' he asked curiously. At first the girl simply scowled at him, she reminded the orangette of his little sister Karin on some level. ''A trap...it was a noose trap, and it caught my leg but I got out of it easily and wasn't paying attention when I landed after getting caught in a tree...and I tripped on a root and twisted it...'' she explained and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

''I see...'' he stood back a little and took off his upper vest, ripping it into shreds. ''Alright this is gonna hurt a little...'' he said as came back toward Lilinette again. He held her ankle and foot with both hands. ''I'm gonna twist it back into place...alright''

A flash of fear ran through the girl's eyes, she swallowed visibly then nodded, ''Ok...but if it hurts too much I'll kill you on the spot!'' she threatened and Ichigo nodded with a slight smile. He exhaled; ''Alright ready'' she nodded a 'yes'.

''1...2...3-!''

**CRRRKKK!**

''Gyahhhhhhh! Fuck that hurts!'' she screamed and bit her lip to silence her noises she was making. Ichigo reached into some of his belonging and pulled out a small glass body filled with thick light green liquid like substance. He took the cork out that kept it seal and dipped three fingers into it, then spread the substance onto his hands. The smell coming from the bottle was strong. He quickly rubbed it along the girl's ankle and foot. A sigh of relief escaped the girl's mouth as she blushed slightly, her tail waging a bit. ''That...feels good, thanks...'' she mumbled as Ichigo finished up by tying the strips of cloth around her foot and ankle. He tied it tightly so it wouldn't fall off and smiled at the wolf demon. ''No problem, I used a healing lotion, so your ankle should be good as new in no time'' he informed the girl then frowns slightly, looking around a bit. ''Where is you pack?'' he asked and the girl stiffened ever so slightly. ''Uh..ya know so I can take you to them, there's no way you can walk on that right now'' he said truthfully, and the girl stayed silent for a moment again.

''...They...''

''They're about to attack the humans again''

Both of them became alert to a new presence, Ichigo looked over his shoulder at a panther staring him down, the black feline seemed to be grinning as he stepped closer. Ichigo was on his feet in a second with his Zangetsu in his hands ready to defend Lilinette. ''Who are you?'' he demanded and the panther chuckled lowly, his cyan eyes looking over Ichigo with amusement.

''You can call me Grimmjow...'' he said simply as he stalked around toward the two but Ichigo kept his guard up, his Zangetsu pointing in the feline's direction. This was no ordinary panther, it could talk!-Obvious enough. Meaning...

''Are you...a werepanther?'' the orangette asked a bit hesitantly, he wasn't sure because sense Lilinette was a werewolf, also known as a wolf demon, then there's no way a werepanther would be here. The two tend to avoid each other's territory, same goes for weretigers and werefoxes, which were harder to come by. The panther stopped his pacing and bared his fangs playfully, while Lilinette growled at being seen by the other in such a pitiful state.

''Yes...I am...but sense your asking so many questions about me, how about you tell me about yourself?'' his tail swayed behind him in excitement at finding a new toy, ''What's your name'' Grimmjow ventured but Ichigo only tightened his grip on his blade.

''Ichigo Kurosaki, demon slayer'' he stated clearly and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes into deeper slits.

''Is that so...Ichigo Kurosaki'' the panther's voice was low and husky as he let the orangette's name roll of his tongue sinfully, making Ichigo flinch and Lilinette screwed her face up in disgust. ''What a lovely name...but...why is a demon slayer helping a brat such as that, hm?''

Lilinette scowled and bared her own unmatured fangs, ''Shut your trap you perverted feline, I'd otta kick my foot so far up your ass you can't walk for a week!'' she spat in distaste as she tried to get to her feet but failed. Ichigo glanced back at her in worry; While Grimmjow took the chance to pounce. Ichigo gasped sharply as he tackled to the ground, stiffening when the panther presented his white glistening fangs inches from his face. ''What's wrong, your not scared at all...not like the others...'' the panther said in slight confusion and Ichigo glared hard up at the feline. ''Hmm what if I do this...''

Ichigo's eyes widen as the panther slowly began to change his body form, taking one of a humans. Ichigo's face blushed a deep red as he stared up into those same sharp cyan eyes. The now very human looking Grimmjow was grinning down at him smugly. His wild shoulder length blue color hair stuck out immensely, and his face was everything handsome. And his body...

''Gah! Get the hell off!'' Ichigo protested in shock when he stared southward. Lilinette was simply staring from a distance, her face was also red but she was frowning angrily. She stood up the best she could while Ichigo struggled under Grimmjow, who seemed to be enjoying the other's irritation as he let out a bark of laughter.

''Now that's a funny reaction'' the blunette cackled, Lilinette took the moment to pick up a large broken branch and swung it at Grimmjow the best she could. But the feline was quicker and more agile, he disappeared from between them, the girl swinging at nothing but air. She blinked in surprise.

''Ya gotta be quicker then that...'' the two of them looked to their side to see Grimmjow standing their in all his glory with his arms crossed over his chest...

''Put that damn thing away, there's a young lady here!'' Ichigo scolded angrily and hurried back to his feet to cover Lilinette's eyes. Grimmjow grinned at then licked his lips. Muttering something the orangette couldn't catch before he started to walk away.

''Hey where are you...'' Ichigo trailed off when the werepanther glanced over his shoulder, then changed back into his previous form with ease.

''I had my fill of entertainment today, so I'll be going...before those damn mutts find me first...'' he muttered the last part bitterly, ''See you around strawberry...'' with that the panther bounded off into the darkness of the trees. Ichigo frowned at that. His mind fuzzled from everything that just happened. There was a grown man...on top of him...and he had a little problem...down there...Ichigo clenched his teeth and shook his head hoping the images would go away. Hoping the werepanther hadn't gotten excited because of him. And hoping that Lilinette wasn't scared for the rest of her life.

He let his hands away from her eyes, the werewolf blinking a few times, trying to adjust her eyes sight to the darkened features of the forest. The sun was dipping but here it gets darker faster.

''Uh...Lilinette are you ok?'' Ichigo asked with a bit of worry and the wolf cub simply nodded. The orangette smiled at that.

''About what he said before...about the others attacking the village, that was a lie, they wouldn't do anything without me...they're probably looking for me right now'' she admitted and Ichigo only stared at her for a while. He sighed then moved away to pack all his things and rewrapping Zangetsu, before getting onto one knee with his back to Lilinette.

''Come on, lets get you back to your pack'' he said as he glanced over his shoulder with a understanding smile.

LINE

*Nose bleed* Ah yes a naked Grimmkitty, that's what I want for a birthday present! ^ [] ^ Oh but anyways trust me Ichi will encounter a nude Starrk as well at some point, but at least Starrk has enough dignity to wear clothes. But Grimmjow is proud of his body so he doesn't mind walking around naked! Ha! Anywho please review and fuel my muse!

***So I'm putting up another poll for Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary, because I got an awesome idea the other day. So basically after most of you wanted the idea of Shinigami X Arrancar Ichigo I thought while not do a AU based off of I.U.A.D. Where Ichigo is a captain in the soul society and you guys can give request of Male Shinigami X Captain Ichigo. So tell me which idea you prefer in my newest poll. AND please vote, this will determine how my new Male Harem story will go! O [] O***


	8. Meeting of the Wolf

*****ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*****

{Review Replies}

rentamiya: O [] O Alright!

SexyBleachGuys: Loloz, my bad, but no worries they're be more flirtation and funnies in this chapter! U w U

Zais Cora: :L It makes you just wanna eat right up-NOMNOMNOM!

**Starrk X Ichigo/Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Were vs. Were : Chapter 8**

''They're gonna eat you...''

''It's ok I can deal with it''

''I won't allow you to kill any of them!''

''It's ok I won't kill any of them, trust me''

''How can you defend your self without killing any of them!''

''I'll figure it out'' Ichigo laugh a little, thinking that Lilinette constant pestering is cute, reminds him so much of Karin when she's a bit irritated.

''What every but if you so help me hurt one of my brothers and sisters I'll hurt you right back!'' the blond haired were-wolf pup threatened as Ichigo carried her on his back, the orangette however was unphased by the seemingly empty threat.

''Not in this condition you will'' he teased a little as he hopped over a fallen log, careful of any tree roots sticking out of the ground this time, ''Alright kid, where to next?'' he asked as he glanced back over his shoulder. She scowled a little and pointed in the east direction.

Ichigo silently nodded then went where the girl told him to, he sighed mentally, wondering how he got into a predicament like this. Then he though back about that bastard of a were-panther. He blushed slightly but tried to push the weird feeling crawling in his chest and focused on the objective of getting Lilinette home and getting some answers hopefully.

''Question...''

''Hmm?'' she asked seemingly annoyed.

''Are you the leader of your pack?''

She snorted and giggled a little, ''As if, Papa is the leader, he's my old man and knows how to keep the underlings in line when he's a bit motivated...'' she opined at herself with a proud look on her face, ''And I'm gonna succeed him, for mama's sake''

''You mama?'' Ichigo asked over his shoulder with curiosity in his tone.

''Yeah my mama, she was killed when I was really young'' she clenched her fingers into Ichigo's shoulder's a little but the orangette didn't flinch one bit, ''It was a human's fault!'' she growled in distaste, making Ichigo wonder...if this the one he's been seeking out. ''When I fin d that bitch I'm gonna tear her throat out for killing my mama...'' she sighed after trailing off. ''Well I want too...but Starrk says not to or else I can get in trouble with the humans and put the pack in danger''

''...So the latest attacks on the Kara Kura Village, wasn't your pack's doing?''

''What do you care...'' she lost her voice as he sniffed the slightly damp air of the woods they were traveling in. ''Oh..they're here!'' she said with excitement in her voice, ''They're here to greet me!'' Ichigo felt a bit disssapointed he didn't get to hear what the girl was going to say next but he didn't push any farther. His ears were trying to focus around him, the movement of bushes and trees as quick steps came towards them.

It happened quick, they were surrounded by wolves, the large canines, scattered around them, their lips snarling and snapping hungrily as their tails sway and they're paws stalked don the ground. They had grayish and brown hue fur, they eyes ranging from blue, green, yellow, gold and hazel colors.

''So are all you related?'' Ichigo asked calmly, trying not to show fear or uneasiness.

''No not really, we're just close enough to call each other that...they don't seem to like ya very much'' she smirked and rolled his eyes a little. But jumping a little when the girl growled menacingly, gaining the wolves under control.

''Lead us to him'' she ordered and the wolves quickly moved to show the two of them the way to the camp of were-wolves. ''See told you they answer to me'' she said smugly.

''Yeah but you answer to your father right?''

''Shut up human, your getting annoying'' she pouted a little over his shoulder, ''If I wanted I can make them eat you!''

''Really? Did you order any of them to do that to the village town's people?'' he asked seemingly in an innocent play along way.

''Why do you care?'' she scowled almost darkly, ''If I told you, you'd probably end up slaying my who pack anyways'' she snarled against his neck but he shook his head.

''No, I wouldn't do something like that after going through all the trouble of rescuing you'' she huffed in a reply but Ichigo simply smiled to himself as they entered a more dense area of vegetation. He frowned slightly, looking around with caution as some of the wolves kept throwing looks his way, as if waiting for the opportunity to prey on him. He wasn't afraid much but he knew the dangerous of what he was getting into, he ignored in favor for information and helping a little girl out.

''Hunh?'' Lilinette squinted her eyes over Ichigo's shoulders, her pink orbs landed on the pile of fur near the wide base of a tree. ''The hell, he's still sleeping!'' she clenched her canines in annoyance, leaving Ichigo a bit confused and somewhat curious again.

''Dai, May, Ruru, and Reed, go wake him up!'' the little were-wolf ordered, the four wolves seemed to be a bit hesitant about it though. Four male's and one female wolf approached the pile of furs then suddenly began nipping at it, and tugging on certain ends. Ichigo jumped almost when he swore he heard a groan of pain come from the pelts of fur.

''What the hell?''

''Hey you human, give me a big rock'' Lilinette ordered, Ichigo frowned again in questioning over why but bent down a little so Lilinette could reach and grab a rock for her self, which she quickly chucked at the pile of fur.

**POINK!**

''Ow fuck!''

''Bull's eyes!'' Lilinette cheered as the pile shifted and revealed a man! But he had brown wolf like ears on his head that matched the color of his wavy short hair and goatee. His eyes were a sleepily gray blue color, despite being called Lilinette's old man, he seemed quite young.

The older were-wolf yawned loudly, covering his mouth with little effort, he blinked afterward, his vision adjusting as he stared at the scene before him. ''...A human?''

''Yeah his name is Ichigo, or something like that'' Lilinette said with a smile, ''He saved me from a trap and that bastard of a cat, Grimmjow!'' she informed the just awoken were-wolf. Ichigo however was a bit uneasy, it was just like before, he got a weird feeling in his chest. This were-wolf before him may seem strange but he's definitely dangerous just like the were-panther he ran into before. The one that seemed to deliberately seek him out, but why?

''Really now?'' gray blue eyes looked over Ichigo's body as he helped Lilinette off his back, ''A demon hunter...helping a demon?'' he asked more to himself the toward the other two. As soon as Lilinette was able to make her way over to Starrk, the wolves were growling at Ichigo.

The orangette thinking that he might have over stayed his welcome a little...

**LINE**

**And they meet! Loloz, I wonder what's gonna happen next, I bet you are too! Right? Lolo anywho please Review and tell me what you think!**

*******ATTENTION, because FF has been deleting stories I decided to start uploading them on Deviant Art, as back up, my name it Nekoichi379!*******


End file.
